Estreoth/Kingdom of Morith
The Kingdom of Morith refers to the the once vast kingdom that was centered around the Vehra Grassland. Founded in the year 0 AM by Aramathus Eidolon, Morith would be the epicenter of power throughout the continent of Etrothos for nearly sixteen hundred years. Eventually, Morith would give rise to other nations as its power waned. Although they share the same name, the city of Morith is now considered a separate entity following the fall of the kingdom. After the fall of the Ancient Kingdom there were no permanent settlements throughout Etrothos. However, six hundred years after the fall of Old Kingdom, a boy named Aramathus Eidolon was born to a nomadic family in the Vehra Grasslands. By age twenty three he had led his people to unite or conquer every tribe in the Vehra. With the last remnants of resistance fleeing the fertile Vehra, Aramathus Eidolon founded the city of Morith. With the creation of one of the first permanent settlement in six hundred years, Eidolon also founded the first kingdom of the new era. For most of its history, Morith was the most powerful kingdom in Etrothos. During this time the Kingdom of Morith prospered for centuries; eventually reaching its peak in 1168 under Cardius II. However this zenith would not last long, in 1274 a group of exiles from Morith found the ancient ruins of Hetrea. These exiles declared their independence six years later thus starting the Reunification Wars. Morith would eventually lose the war. In 1628 an event known as the Wasting occurred. The massive, unnatural drought killed nearly all plant life in the Vehra. As their once precious farmland was stripped from them, the Kingdom of Morith eventually collapsed after Antillus Bismark] was executed by his own subjects. Following his death, a string of Morithian settlements ceded from the kingdom. After 1600 years, Morith had fallen. History Origins and Founding Prior to 0 AM, there were only a handful of permanent settlements throughout Etrothos, none of which would last into the second century. At this time in history, the Vehra Grassland's populace consisted entirely of nomadic hunter-gathers who were descendants from slaves of the Ancient Kingdom. These humans were divided into tribes that stretched from the Jenam Valley into the far east. The most important of these tribes, the Morata, would eventually establish the city of Morith. Since at least the year 71 BM, the fertile basin in the Northern Vehra had been inhabited by the tribe. However in 40 BM, they were forced south, where they settled along the Neytus River, by stronger and much larger tribes. The Morata would remain in the south as a weak and minor tribe until Aramathus Eidolon the First became the chieftain of the tribe around 5 BM. As chieftain, Aramathus began ralling several of the weaker tribes together under a single banner. Many of the others smaller tribes had been forced south by the ones controlling much of the North. Determined to take the entire Vehra as his own, Aramathus began to destroy the leadership of the tribes that refused to join under the Morata's banner. Within a short time, Eidolon managed to construct an army of around three-thousand individuals. While not yet strong enough to retake the north, they succeed in conquering all of the southern Vehra. With the south under his control, Eidolon set his eyes north. When his ranks had swollen and his army trained, his men easily conquered the primitive tribes with the most basic of infantry formations. By 1 BM, Aramathus successfully regained entire northern Vehra and within a year he had pushed all the remaining opposition out of the region. With the entire Vehra now loyal to him, Aramathus moved to permanently unify the tribes. To this end, he founded the city of Morith along the Neytus River and ordered that all tribes relocated to the new settlement. The few dissenters were silenced and with the opposition gone, Aramathus founds the city of Morith and with it, the Kingdom of Morith as well, of which Aramathus named himself King. Early Years During the earliest years of the kingdom, Eidolon, a man with a keen and intellectual mind, created several institutions that allowed Morith to thrive. The most important of which was the designation of the fertile basin as farmland. Farming, at this point in history, was relatively unknown to the world. According to the early historical records, Eidolon ordered several the gathering of Periminion Grass seeds throughout the Vehra, which he then ordered to be planted in rows. The payoff was massive as, according to records, the granary was overflowing within the first few hours of the harvest. In response, the king ordered a feast to dispose of the extra food without wasting it. Thus giving birth to the second Morithian holiday, the Canios Festival also known as the Feast of Canios. With a steady, abundant source of food, the population of the kingdom literally exploded. The first census, taken in 0 AM, reported the population of Morith of around 15,000 able bodied men with an estimated total population of around 37,000 individuals. By the time Aramathus Eidolon the Second was born in 15 AM, the population of the kingdom had exploded to nearly 100,000. More then half of the population were children born after the founding of Morith. For hundreds of years, the Kingdom of Morith prosperd, steadily growing for centuries. Aramathus died in 61 AM, however his son and grandsons continued the growth of the kingdom. Dynasty of Morith As the population of Morith grew, so did their need for land. By the year 200 AM the population of the Kingdom has ballooned from less then 100,000 citizens to over eight-hundred thousand people. Two-hundred and fifty thousand of which live in Morith itself. In order to placate the cramped living spaces of Morith without sacrificing farmland in the Vehra, the King of Morith, Odathi Lacrota, began to spread his borders westward, towards the Jenam Valley. Peaceful tribes in the area were simply absorbed into the area while the more aggressive tribes were forced ever westward. This trend of westward expansion would continue for until around 550 AM when the borders of Morith stretch across the Jenam Valley and meet the borders of the Kingdoms of Jishe and Anktolia. Eventually, Morith would spread its borders north in search of new sources of metal and stone. Gradually, Morith reached its largest size 1168 AM under Cardius II. The kingdom, under this extent, would last only one-hundred and twelve years. In 1274, the military order known as the Zetriotas Order, exiled from Morith by the king's decree, found the ancient ruins of a an Alemnii fortress. Originally opened as a haven from Morithian laws, Morith was quick send its armies north. The original exiles, fulled by bitter rage and hatred towards the King of Morith, formed an army from the residents of Hetrea and declared Hetrea, in addition to all of the northern country, to be the domain of the Hetrean Empire. When Morithian troops were sent in in 1280 to put down the rebellion, the Reunification Wars began. Initially, others kingdoms scoffed at a group of rebels challenging Morith, then the absolute world power. However, through a combination of luck, strategy, and pure determination, the Hetrean rebels held their borders against the might of Morith. This led the Morithian general to attempt a desperate gambit. He attempted to bypass the Hetrean army by using a 'presumed' closed path. However, when the Morithian army attempted to cross the mountain range through the pass, the Hetrean army poured out on both sides of the Morithians. Almost 3/4ths of Morith's main army was annihilated. Although the war continued on for two more years, Hetrea made great gains into Morith's territory. Eventually capturing the entire mountain chain of the Antelus Ridge. In 1284, Morithians offered a peace treaty to the rebels of Hetrea. In return for keeping all of their captured northern territory, Morith would recognize Hetrea as an official, free nation. Hetrea accepted, but the peace would not be perfect. Fall In 1590, conflict again broke out between Hetrea and Morith. This incident, referred to as the Antelus Ridge Conflict, ended within weeks. Morith's armies in the regions were demolished by the potent power of Hetrea's Airship bombed the infantry stationed on the ridge before continuing on to Morith itself. Under the threat of the annihilation the entire city, Morith ceded the ridge to Hetrea. This marked the begin of the decline of the Kingdom of Morith. In Eidolus of 1628, an event known as the Wasting struck the entire Vehra Wasteland which cut off Morith from its once vast food supply. Famine struck all of Estreoth, hardest in the Vehra. As the King's relations with the other Kingdoms deteriorated, the once Morith ruled city of Rune declared itself independent and placed troops along the entrance to the Vehra. Morith was couldn't wage war instead it was forced to accept Rune as an independent entity in hopes they would still supply Morith's starving citizens with food. The famine lasted until Rathius of 1630. By this time, Morith was the only city in the Vehra. The river that once connected it with the Perithian ocean had dried up and all Morith had to trade with Rune was a few scant mineral deposits in the north. Eventually, on Canios 27th, 1629 AM, King Bismark was forced to cede this throne. Although the king was killed several years after the famine had ended, the Kingdom of Morith was considered to have died in Rathius of 1630. Since then, the city of Morith stands, alone, in the once lush grasslands of the Vehra Wasteland. Economy Morith's economy was based primarily upon farming with a small side of mining. The Vehra was one of the ripest regions in Estreoth, at the time even more fertile then the Jenam Valley, as such the amount of crops grown by the kingdom was staggering. Morith alone produced enough food to feed most of Estreoth. Of course, many of these farming techniques were rather primitive until the later years of the kingdom. Mining also played a minor role. In the northern Vehra, prospectors had found several useful deposits of resources. These were not exported to other countries, only rarely did private investors acquire rare materials such as gold. More often these were absorbed into the kingdoms royal hierarchy or into the military. Culture Language The official language of kingdom was Amarthias. However Amarthias didn't originate in Morith, rather it is believed to be from the old kingdom. In terms of various forms of nomenclature used, Morith has similarities with Rune and Hetrea. Legacy The Kingdom of Morith lasted sixteen-hundred years before finally collapsing. Not only was Morith the first kingdom of the new era, it was also the first to implement things such as farming, roads, and taxes. Other kingdoms would adopt these things in time. Another important remnant of the kingdom was both Rune and Hetrea, both countries that rebelled against Morith and claimed large chunks of there territory. The city of Morith itself stands as the last reminder of the once great kingdom. Category:Estreoth Category:Organizations Category:Countries Category:Nations